


Adventures of Arin and Dan Losing Their Shit Over A Donkey Kong Game

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, first time writing these two, theres never enough egobang, theyre playing donkey kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic of Arin and Danny laughing about some stupid jokes while they're playing Donkey Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Arin and Dan Losing Their Shit Over A Donkey Kong Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This is the first work I've done within the Game Grumps fandom, so. It's gonna take a lot of baby steps before I make anything good. No beta, all mistakes are my own, all shitty jokes are my own thoughts while I was playing tropical freeze earlier, and I apologize for the shortness of it, as it was written on a whim, like my other fics. Thanks.

"Hear me out," Arin chokes out between a laugh, and Dan is already groaning loudly. Whatever's about to come out of the other man's mouth is either going to be incredibly stupid or sexual, or both. So, naturally, Dan covers his face with his forearm and grumbles, "I'm listening."  
Arin laughs some more, his face a bright shade of red. It takes him a while to get the question out. "Hear me out," he repeats, "What if.. what if.." then he's laughing again, smacking his hand on the table in front of them. If Dan squints, he can see tears in his eyes. He doesn't even remember what they were laughing about, but he remembers he made some dumb offhand comment about the game and Arin just fucking lost it, wheezing and everything. Now the controllers lay forgotten on the floor as Dan squeezes his eyes shut, laughing and ignoring the burn in his cheeks from smiling so wide, pain in his sides from laughing this long and hard. He regroups, still waiting for Arin to make a follow up. They're sitting there giggling for a while until Arin attempts a sentence again.  
"Do you think that.. that Donkey Kong.." he starts, grin threatening to split his face. Dan is vaguely intrigued in what Arin's going to say, but he has an idea of what it's going to be. "...Do you think.. Donkey Kong.... has a monster dong?" Arin nearly falls from how hard he's laughing, and fuck, Danny's laughing too. Arin wheezes, coughing as Dan responds.  
"Shit, man. I bet he's really packing." He says, hearing Arin giggle. Honestly, he hasn't laughed this hard in a couple weeks, and what they're saying isn't even that funny. The whole situation is just so dumb, and Dan fucking loves it. He continues, picking up his controller off the ground, wiping a tear from his eye. Arin follows the movement, unpausing the Donkey Kong game they had abandoned earlier.  
"I'm telling you, Danny," Arin says, at least sounding like he's simmered down enough. "Donkey Kong is hiding a huge dick in there. He's hiding his huge, thick, long monster co-" Dan cuts him off with a groan, making Arin burst into another fit of laughter.  
"I'd love to hear more about your Donkey Kong wet dreams, but this is a fucking family show, Arin." He says, rubbing his forehead to try to rub the headache away. He sees Arin pout out of the corner of his eye, and Dan laughs as he shoves at him, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion. "Man, you're so stupid." Dan mumbles, the affection clear in his voice. He shakes his head, turning back to the game. "Let's just finish this level."  
They never get around to finish it, too busy laughing and falling to the floor when Arin makes a joke about calling Crankey Kong "daddy".

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this in like ten minutes. Sorry. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always. Just tell me what y'all would like to see.


End file.
